Le bijou
by Elinoa
Summary: Quant un bijou peut donner du courage et changer les coeurs 1ère fic soyez indulgeant


_Titre : _**Le bijou**

_Auteur : _**Moi même ^^**

_Rating :_** K**

_Couple : _**Drago/Harry (je ne les voit avec personne d'autre)**

_note : _**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas et sont à JKR malgré toutes mes tentatives d'enlèvement**

_note bis : _**C'est ma 1ère fic, je la dédit a ma collaboratrice Jolie-Plume sans qui mes idées complètement folles seront rester dans ma tête (ma puce j'espère qu'elle te plaira) a vous aussi lecteur(?), lectrice**

En ouvrant l'emballage, Drago vit ses mains trembler. Dans cette petite boite résider la réussite de son plan pour l'approcher « _**lui**_ » et enfin pouvoir lui parler, sans haine ni insulte. Au fond reposer une magnifique broche en argent, en la prenant, le Serpentard aperçu un parchemin qu'il déplia, découvrant la notice de cette merveille :

_« Poly-broche_

_Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux© _

_Cette broche te permettra,_

_De prendre l'apparence que tu souhaitera,_

_Et que de ta baguette tu nommera,_

_Mais jamais le miroir de l'âme tu ne changera. »_

Saisissant la broche d'une main et pointant sa baguette dessus de l'autre, Malfoy murmura quelques paroles. Celle-ci se mit a luire l'espace de quelques secondes avant de retrouver son aspect premier. Satisfait, notre blondinet la rangea dans sa cape, attendant le moment propice pour l'utiliser, jetant un « _Tempus _», il vit qu'il était tant d'aller diner dans la Grande Salle. C'est avec un regard décider qu'il y alla...

Il était maintenant 23h00, Malfoy se trouver au coin d'un des nombreux couloir du château. En jetant un œil, il _**le**_ vit, accouder comme à son habitude à la fenêtre donnant sur le parc et le lac de Poudlard. C'est les mains tremblantes qu'il sorti la broche avec précaution. Pas assez malheureusement, celle-ci tomba dans un petit bruit alertant le garçon du couloir, faisant vite Drago la ramassa et l'épingla a sa cape. Dans un sursaut, il retira sa cravate, signe distinctif de sa Maison puis sortie a la rencontre qu'il attendait tant.

Harry s'égarer dans ses pensées. A cause de ses insomnies ( merci Voldy) il passait maintenant ses nuits dans ce couloir, certes désert mais jouissant d'une vue incroyable sur le parc. Quant soudain, un bruit métallique attira son attention. Se retournant vers la source de sa gène, il vit une jeune fille avec de long cheveux brun s'avancer timidement.

Celle-ci bredouiller des excuses sans queue ni tête en se rapprochant du Survivant. Quant elle fut assez près, Harry remarqua alors un détail qui le fit fronçait les sourcils : il reconnaissait parfaitement la broche qu'elle arborer, c'était celle qu'avait inventer les jumeaux Weasley quelques semaines plus tôt.

Etant l'investisseur de leur fond de commerce, ceux-ci le tenait régulièrement au courant des nouveautés. Et c'est le cœur battant qu'il leva les yeux se rappelant que malgré tous les efforts des jumeaux, ils n'avaient pas réussi a intégré un sortilège pour changer le regard.

Il eu un mouvement de recul, devant lui, deux yeux couleur acier sembler se poser partout sauf sur lui. Devant notre héros se trouver le grand Drago Malfoy travesti en fille a l'aide d'un bijou et qui visiblement n'était pas très a l'aise.

Sa main droite triturer sans son consentement la manche de son coude gauche, dans un réflexe de nervosité, il se mordait régulièrement en deux phrase sa lèvre inférieur et ses yeux fuyaient Harry, deux petites taches rouge sur les joues le rendant encore plus mignon si cela était possible.

Le Survivant pensa alors que cela ne pouvait pas être un piège, le serpentard devait avoir une raison de se montrer a lui ainsi, il décida donc de le laisser faire pour voir comment les choses aller se dérouler.

Drago était nerveux, très très nerveux et '_Oh mon Dieu'_ il bafouiller, lui un Malfoy bafouiller ! N'obtenant pas de réponse du brun, il se décida à rassembler son courage (enfin le peu qu'il avait et qu'il lui restait) pour enfin le regarder.

En face de lui, Harry lui souriait, un sourire doux, tendre, qui le réchauffa de l'intérieur...mince le voilà qui se remettait a rougir, une honte pour un Malfoy ! La rougeur s'accrut quant le griffondor « l'invita » à poursuivre la conversation, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ne pu que hocher le tête pour confirmer puis s'installa.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir parler avec Harry pour la première fois le cœur ouvert, l'Elu lui proposa de l'accompagner sur le chemin de son dortoir. Et c'est en silence que le retour au cachot se passa.

Drago était sur un nuage, enfin il avait pu parler à Harry, rire avec lui, bénéficier de ses tendres sourires. Arriver aux portes de la Salle Commune des serpents, profitant d'un moment d'inattention du blond, Harry l'embrassa tendrement.

« _Bonne nuit Drago _»

En se reculant on pouvait maintenant voir les yeux du blondinet, pas si blond que sa dans son travestissement, écarquillés de surprise à l'entente de ce chuchotement et surtout du baiser.

Quant enfin il repris ses esprits, Harry avait disparu. Une pensé lui vient a l 'esprit : _**il**_ savait ! _**Il **_l'avait quant même embrasser !

C'est avec un sourire niais (qu'il n'avouera jamais) et les doigts carressant ses lèvres que Drago alla se coucher. Il recommencera le lendemain soir mais sans déguisement.

_Fin_

_voilà mon 1er OS et 1ère fic, soyez indulgent et en espérant avoir au moins quelques reviews_

_merci de m'avoir lu_


End file.
